MISS YOU
by Anushka Diya
Summary: Something on Freddy sir and his besties, but mainly on his life and career...


A small try on Freddy sir.

 **MISS YOU**

He was confusing himself in those boring files and their red-tapes.

"Phew...finished."

He sighed feebly and rhythmically tapped on his table.

"Vineeth, dekho I have done!" I have completed this file. After two days of rush and tire-less schedule, today I can sleep in peace."

Vineeth, who was sitting near him with a laptop, looked at that 'senior', and said,

"Wow Freddy sir, you did it! I will recommend you for promotion; after all, you have finished a file"

Freddy easily got the sarcasm his response had, it made him blank for a moment. Then said,

"Vineeth, go on man, but once you will know what I am feeling right now. It's ok to be smart, but.."

He didn't complete it, as he never wanted to hurt anyone. Vineeth made a face on it first and then went near Freddy. Touched his shoulder to console him,

"Sir, I was just joking, I have great respect for you sir. You are my senior, so do you think I can hurt you by means? Even then, I am sorry if I hurt you"

Freddy turned to Vineeth and said with a smile,

"Oh no Vineeth, it's ok. And moreover, I am used to these."

Freddy pat on his young junior's shoulder and went out. Throughout the way to home, he was thinking about his life, career and relations. It has been eighteen years,( the very same eighteen years his 'seniors' had ) since he devoted himself for duty. Restless years and complain-less routines.

He was sincere towards his duties. He couldn't shine like his seniors, but he was working. He couldn't order any one, but he followed every order. He may not be as strong as his seniors, but still he was working. He was not able to use most modern software, but he was working with all that he was trained to. He couldn't sit on chair for a long time like his juniors due to old bones and muscles, but whenever pain started to gain him, he stood up and then completed his work. He wasn't that much 'handsome' in a way all described, but he was fit; fitter than his seniors. But yet he was like invisible around them until there was a need of pure jocks. But it is different when someone tricks you and care for you too. But nowadays, he was only being treated as a prank himself.

He reached a mediocre building, earning of a lifetime. Before his finger touch the calling bell, a smiling face appeared before. She took the bag from him and went in. he followed her, got in and closed the door. He sat on the couch with a sigh and closed eyes tightly.

"Come on Freddy, have this."

He opened eyes to see his wife standing near him with a glass of water. He took and drank it.

"So how went your day?"

She sat near him and asked with so much of anxiety. He stare at her for some seconds and after some expressionless while, he smiled,

"Maneesha, you know there is nothing new there. The very same files, criminals, gunshots and encounters. You ask me this every day, and my answer is same. But you continue asking."

Maneesha in a calm voice said,

"Because I know what you are feeling. I know you feel bad and bored there, without him. I just wanted to make you feel that you have done your duty completely. I want you to feel that this all day mess ends for at least today. I want you to sleep without any pressure. And is there anyone else to whom you can share your feelings?"

Without waiting for an answer, she went inside the kitchen. He got up and went to his room. Opened the cupboard to take towel, and noticed that all his clothes were neatly folded or hanged. He recalled how he pelted all those in the morning to find a file. It was Maneesha who found and gave him that.

"Freddy, you are just a cat before your wife. Yaar, why do you call her for even small things?"

He remembered how an 'unmarried' senior made fun of him. But unlike all the time, he had an answer,

"Once you marry, you will find sir,"

That was the answer, not only for that particular answer, but also for the questions emerged till then. In short the answer was, 'experience'. He always believed, not 'seniority' but experience matters. He wasn't senior, but had more acquaintance both in life, and career.

"Freddy, come, have dinner"

Maneesha called from downstairs, he went down. After having dinner he sat on the couch and switched on Television. By then Maneesha brought some sweets she made.

"Maneesha, sweet again?"

She gave a 'so what' expression and he took it by saying,

"Leave it. You won't get it."

He ate it and she went back to kitchen with great satisfaction. He thought about what he just said, 'you wont get it'. Yeah, actually she won't get the way he works. She won't get the way he is being treated. She won't get how much he feels loneliness among them. But then too she is engaging herself in it. Not only him but also his colleagues are a subject for her to care. She reminds him about their birthdays, anniversaries etc. But yet she won't get it; he couldn't resist a scornful smile from appearing on his face.

He took his laptop and went to the balcony. He was not that alone before. There weren't many then. There were some people, like a small family. Don't know when he became the 'joker' figure, and why? He knows they love him. They do care him. But it wasn't the same without them. They both were always with him. They both mocked him the most, but they just mocked. There is difference in mocking and scoffing. When she left, he lost something special.

"Sir, I want to live..."

Her last words echoed all around him ever since. He looked up at the sky and a teardrop fell onto his laptop. After she left, Freddy had to console him. There was something more than friendship between them, Freddy knew. Thus it wasn't easy to manage him. He act normal, but every night, when saw stars on sky, he kept weeping. He hugged Freddy and cried. When he had to go, Freddy never thought he will be isolated thus. All were around him, but not 'with' him.

Freddy opened his laptop and searched for mails. All were ads or promotion related mails, or purely official. But in between, he saw one mail from special one, he clicked on it with a smile,

"Sir, how are you? Missing you very much..."

It was just a two-liner. But it brought a sincere twinkle in Freddy's eyes. It was enough to make his night sweet. He replied with heart,

"Miss you too Vivek...Take care..."

Hai everyone,

Just wanted to try on Freddy sir. If this hurts anyone, I can just ask sorry, that's it.

Please do review and Take care.


End file.
